Driver picks the music
by uddelhexe
Summary: It's the end of Supernatural. How will Dean go on? What will happen to Castiel? What is left from Team free will. This is how I wish it could end for Dean and Castiel. 3 Chapters when finished.


This is the first story I upload in this forum. I still have to figure out how everysthing is working here. I hope you enjoy it though. I am from Germany and learned english at school. So have mercy with gramma and style. I am happy for feedback not only for storyline but also for the style I am using.

This is how I wished Supernatural to end some (hopefully far away)time:

 **Driver picks the music**

 **Part 1 of 3**

 **xxxxxxx**

They all knew this day would come. Somehow Dean had hoped that it wasn't his turn to stay. Not him to be left behind alone.  
The life of a hunter was a brutal one. It always ended in blood and far too early. There was no hunter he'd ever known, who survived, grew old and wasn't chased by the demons of his past.

The warmth of the fire sort of comforted him in a strange and unknown way. At the end he knew, that Sammy was with mum now. He hoped that his little brother could experience a normal life with a loving mother now. A mother making dinner after school and reading nice bedtime storys for her kids.  
The air around him started to struggle and suddenly Gabriel was beside him. Just standing there and watching the fire. Dean needed to say something to break the situation.

"How is everything up …just up there?"

"You know. We will handle it. The angels will figure it out one way or another. And I think they are gonna be kinda busy when the first angels are born. I dare to think about what heaven will be like with this new kind of toddlers."

Not that there ever had been some children around in heaven. All other angels had been born adult. Heaven had to figure out a lot of things about their own kind in these days. Dean thought about it and then turned to face the archangel. He barely could handle it to look at him. He wouldn't admit his own weakness to Gabriel.

"I am happy you're The One up now."

"Nah, I dunno. I never was fan of going into the family business. Unlike you, Deano. But the job has to be done, and hey…why not me being the one to try it,ehm? Not that there was anyone else to got for it."

"Really. I mean it. If there is anyone able to change all this shit into something worthy…you be it!"

Dean sighed and tried himself with a little smirk. " I can't believe I am saying that."

Gabriel patted on Deans shoulder: " If it wasn't for you and Sam I would have never considered myself in doing this. And without your brother I wouldn't be here in the this shape either. Lucifer, king of heaven…please! That was going to blow up anyway. I don't know where my brothers and sisters expected this to go. And Michael…don't talk about him."

"You gonna get him out of the cage someday?"

Gabriel let himself sink on a tree nearby the fire. He looked into the flames with pain:" I don't want my brother to suffer. Don't get me wrong! I would rather get him out of that thing today than tomorrow, but I cannot do that. In his shape…I cannot let him go for the universe. Without his purpose, like smiting Lucy back to the NOTHING, or dad giving him orders where to go…. he has nothing to go for. That would be too dangerous."

Gabriel took a deep breath and looked at Dean again: "You may ask me the question once more in one or two thousand years. When heaven is running again properly and I have sort of a plan for my big brother. It is what it is Dean: Whatever these assholes do to you…you sort of love them anyway. And he is the last of my brothers left. That's gonna mean something yunno."

"Will you close the gates of heaven?"

"No. That is not a solution. The free will was brought to the angels without their asking and without any manual how to fucking use it. Of course they sort of sucked in doing it, but how can you blame them? I figured it out over the time and I think I can give some advice. What we need is patience. And I also think we should start to focus on the things that count. The reason father brought us here in the first place. It surely wasn't his will that we fight each other for no reason and going extinct. Cupids and Reaper, for to name examples, they already have duties to go for. And we find some more good things to do for the others. But closing heaven…? That is the wrong way, and you know that, Dean. We have every right to exist in this universe and be free, like you have."

Dean knew they had. Though he didn't like the thought of angels walking the earth again very much. There was too much that had happened in the past years. Far too much to feel good about it. At least there was Gabriel in charge now. This could come to a better turn this time. Maybe a little weird sometimes, but good.

The archangel raised and smirked back at Dean." I tell you something: Angels going to be very busy with all the love magic that is up there now. Mating for interdimensional beings shows to go along with unbelievable exorbitant orgasms. You wouldn't even imagine, boy!"

Dean grimaced with the deep knowledge, that he would NOT love to think about that any further. There were already some mature content pictures in his mind with some cuddling angels on some fluffy coulds. He shook his head with the hope to get them out.

"Thanks a lot for that picture in my head, Gabe. I will never feel pure again when watching the sky. And somehow feel filthy by rain."

"Will it help you to explain, that your fantasy is going nuts? I doubt that…and your picture is kinda more fun than reality. I have to go now. See ya, Deano!"

"Gabe!"

"What?"

"What's with Cas?"

"What exactly is with Cas?"

"He is welcome at home? After everything? You know…some angels won't be happy to see him. They should, but you know…"

"Don't worry about it. You know: I never had any issue with my brother. And I will have a look that that will be the case for all others too. Horido, Mr. Winchester."

Without any further hesitation Gabriel disappeared. Dean was touched by the slight wind that was caused by the opening of the archangel's wings. He knew Gabe would give what he could to give his brothers the wings back they had lost. Now the gates of hell were closed the angels had plenty of time to take care of their own business for a while. That was a good thing for everyone. It took a lot to change the matrix of their energy into a state that fitted the requirements of sexual reproduction, but it was worth it. There already were couples with new and growing grace inside them. Grace that was going to grow and split up with that of their parents some day for to build a new generation of angels. Maybe a better one.

Dean watched the stack of wood slowly burning down. He watched it going down for hours. It went smaller every minute and ended in a little bunch of glowing coal. Everything he loved, he always wanted to protect, was gone. The fire died, but the pain didn't. It dug deeper and deeper and searched for a safe place to rest inside him. Way to deep to ever vanish, but that was ok. He would be with him the rest of his life. Every happy memory inside him would bring it up to his mind again and let it glow just a little longer.  
None of the new memories would have his little brother inside.

Sammy was gone.

Gone forever.

There was an emptiness growing inside the oldest and last Winchester and he knew he had to stop it. Otherwise Sam's sacrifice would be for nothing. He had promised to his brother and he would go for that this time. This time he would go out and start to live a life. Not so much one with a picket fence and some nice children, for that his scars were far to deep, but a normal one. Maybe a happy one. What the hell that would be like…Dean didn't know.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
